Impossible
by Ittybittykittyy
Summary: The lonely but cheeky Alicia falls in love with the gym trainer at the gym from her apartment. They fall very hard for each other but when Ryan (Ryback) gets a main spot on the WWE roster, how will they keep their relationship strong? (Title subjected to change)
1. Work Out

_**Workout**_

Alicia basically lived at the gym. Her schedule was mostly made up of working out at the gym a few blocks from where her apartment was. She had to keep her figure up for any guys wanting to sweep her off her feet. Alicia was a 23 year old woman that lived alone in her small apartment in Las Vegas. The only company she had was her two year old yorkie terrior Chole. But even when she had her dog best friend with her, she still felt lonely and wanted a man. She shoke off her mind wondering off and headed to the weights to lift, working on her upper arms muscle tone.

Alicia didn't need a supervisor to lift since she knew what she was doing. She started small with a 110 lb weight and layed down lifting and counting to herself each time.

"10, 11, 12.." She counted. She continued on not knowing their was a class going on across the room from her. The instructor was teaching young men to get stronger and tips to be healthy. He told the men to do some pushes up walking around them to see if they was obeying his words. As he walked around them, he noticed the petite woman lifting across the room from him. He was surprised to see how tiny she was to be lifting a 110 pound weight all by herself. He looked back at his rookies and back at her again.

"Keep going guys, I'll be back." He roared out.

"68, 69, 70.." She kept counting. Her concentration was obstructed when she looked to the corner of her eye to see big, muscular man standing right next to her.

"Need any help?" He said roughly smirking and leaning on the bench rest. She stopped and sat up with sweat pouring down her arms and face feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh..no I'm fine." She blushed looking at him. He was in gray sweatpants and a 'Just Do It' T-shirt that hugged his muscles so tight, it looked like it could tear open any second.

"I'm Alicia." She smiled in with her bubbly attitude popping out and holding out her hand for a greetful handshake. He shoke her hand firmly trying not to be to tight. His hands were so strong. "I bet he could lift me up with just his hand!" She thought.

"I'm Ryan but you can call me Ryback." He said.

"Nice to meet you Ryback!" She tried not to scare him off with her cheeky personality. He actually liked it from the warming vibe she sensed by his smile.

"Is that your class?" She pointed out across from her. He looked over to see his team worn out and almost breathless.

"Yeah! Break guys!" He screamed across the room to them. They immediately collapsed to the floor, their hands hurting and breathing heavily needing this break. Alicia tried not to but giggled anyway. He turned to her and smiled again.

"Wanna get some water?" He asked thumbing to the water cooler.

"Sure, I could use a break." She smiled walking over to the cooler with them. They re-filled their water bottles and drank the cold refreshing water already feeling relaxed. She accidentally burped a tiny one covering her mouth quickly. He didn't seem to mind as he laughed it off as she did the same.

They talked for a few minutes laughing and smiling like they were the only two in the room. Alicia toke a glance at the clock to see it was getting late.

"Hey, I have to get going now but it was really great talking to you." She smiled although a little disappointed.

"Nice talking to you too." He said softly. She gave a little shy wave and headed to grab her gym bag when he stopped her for a minute.

"Hey I forgot," he started, "You..maybe wanna hang out sometime?" She couldn't believe someone was actually asking her out! She was a little skeptical for a minute but with pride answered yes. He grabbed her arm and a pen that was sticking from her bag and wrote his number on her arm. He smiled shaking her arm and let her go. Alicia picked up her bag and walked out of the gym with a smile on her face, and plans to make.

_**A/N: The title is based off the song 'Impossible' by Shontelle based on what's going to take place in the story, let me know if you like it so far! **_


	2. My best friend Kelly

_**My best friend Kelly**_

_**A/N: When I abbreviate Alicia's name, it's pronounced "leash" xD**_

Alicia dropped her gym bag and collapsed on her bed with a big smile on her face. She did bicycle kicks in the air and rolled over on her stomach to see his sloppy writing of his number printed on her right arm. She pondered whether she really wanted to do this since she just met him today. But she thought about his cute smile and those muscles. God those muscles could rip her apart. She shoke her head from her daze and decided to go with it. It couldn't be any worse than being along with your dog. She grabbed her phone from her bag, sucked up a huge breathe of air and dialed his number waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" A low rough voice echoed through the phone. Alicia blushed brightly and answered back.

"It's me Alicia from the gym. So you said we should hang out huh?" She said trying to sound a little flirty.

"Yeah let's hang out tomorrow to get some lunch." He replied. It ttoke all she could to try not to squeal over the phone but calmly answered back.

"Sounds good, 2pm?" She asked.

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow. See ya babe." He said and hung up. The call ended and her phone slipped from her grip onto the bed as she jumped up and down on the bed in a circle not believing what was happening. She actually had a date and it was with someone cute! She abruptly stopped and run-jumped off the bed to find out what she was going to wear. She was so confused and excited at the same time, she couldn't think straight. She then decided to call her only best friend that talked to her every chance she got when she wasn't busy.

"Kelly! Help me! I have a date tomorrow!" She screamed in the phone at Kelly.

"A date?! I'll be right over!" Kelly quickly said and hung up. She couldn't wait to tell Kelly about her morning at the gym and the trainer that asked her out.

She paced around the porch outside waiting for Kelly to show up looking at the time on her phone. It's been almost 15 minutes.

"Where is that idiot?" Alicia groaned growing impatient. She couldn't hold a "secret" for a long time. Finally Kelly arrived in her red convertable with her shades on, her blonde hair blowing in the humid wind. She pulled up in the parking lot of the apartment building hoping out almost tripping over flat on her face but gained her balance and ran up to her friend grabbing her in her arms and hugging her.

"Oh my god Alicia I haven't seen you in forever! How's everything been?" Kelly asked.

"It's been good but it's gotten better once I tell you about yesterday!" Alicia pulled Kelly by her arm up to her apartment almost bursting the door wide open. She pushed Kelly down on her bed and plopped right beside her arms crossed.

"So girl, tell me what happened?" Kelly anticipated to know.

"Okay so I was working out as usual on the weights and this instructor named Ryan a.k.a Ryback, had a class across me and I guess he noticed me across from him so he came over to me and talked with me, getting water and then her just grabbed my arm and wrote down his number. See!" Alicia forced out her right arm in front of Kelly's face. Kelly gasped.

"Nu uh! Was he cute? Are you two dating?" Kelly asked.

"Yes and no" Alicia winked. "I have a date with him tomorrow and I need your help picking out an outfit!" She shoke Kelly by her shoulders needing her advice badly. Kelly stood up and walked over to her drawer to look for some possibly outfit ideas. Kelly shoke her head with her arms to her side.

"Oh this is no good Lic'. We need to go shopping pronto!" Kelly lied. The only reason why she said that was because she haven't hung out with Alicia for a while and this would be her chance to hang out with her. Alicia looked a little embarassed but smiled knowing she got to hang out with Kelly since forever ago.

_**At the mall**_

Kelly and Alicia had fun like best friends should. Shopping for close going over their budget, laughing, playing with items on display, and just having a good time. They bought some dresses, shoes, jewlery, and makeup for Alicia and some for Kelly herself. They sat for a break at the food court eating cookies and lemonade from the cookie shack. They continued talking when Alicia suddenly sunk down in her seat.

"Lic' what the heck?" Kelly asked.

"Shhhh! Look to your left!" Kelly did as she said and saw a tall muscular man in a black shirt and blue jeans.

"All I see is a big bald dude with muscles." Kelly said.

"That's the guy!" Alicia whispered. Kelly squinted her eyes to get a good look at him then looked down at Alicia.

"Ohhh he's cute for you Lic'!" Kelly talked down under the table. He was starting to get closer to their table so Kelly pulled Alicia up from under the table and sat her in the chair. She tried fighting with her saying 'no no' over again not wanting him to see her because she was dressed without makeup and baggy clothes. She stopped once he saw her and approached their table.

"Hi Ryan." Alicia nervously said.

"Hey Alicia, who's your friend?" Ryan asked.

"This is my friend Kelly, Kelly this is Ryan." Kelly stood up to gradually shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ryan! Alicia's told me all about you." Kelly mocked. Alicia playfully smacked her on the arm laughing a bit.

"I'm sure she has." Ryan winked at Alicia. "Can't wait for tomorrow." He glowed.

"Me either." Alicia smiled. "I'll see you then." Alicia decided to give him a hug goodbye until tomorrow. He waved at them both and went on his way. Kelly jumped up and down like a little girl at her friend's possibly boyfriend.

"You too are so cute!" She yelped.

"Shut up." Alicia giggled. They got up and walked around the mall some more while Alicia daydreamed expecting tomorrow's date.


	3. Overslept

_**A/N: Just wanna make things clear and say I'm sorry for misspells and errors. Even for ch. 2. I'm sorry but when you write a fanfic at 1am with a headache I'm pretty sure you'd bound to have some -_-. I didn't spell check cuz I just wanted to sleep and i was busy that whole day. Just like this ch was done at 3am. So once again sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy.**_

_**Overslept**_

After walking around the mall that seemed like hours have passed, Alicia and Kelly went back to Alicia's apartment to plan out her what she was going to wear tomorrow for Ryan. They looked through the newly brought clothes to figure out which would match cutely. Alicia decided she wanted to be flirty but not too flirty to reveal alot. Just a simple, cute date outfit should catch his eye without setting off and unwanted sex appeal. Alicia and Kelly finally decided on a cute set. A deep blue oasis dress with a light brown waist belt and light brown pumps topped with a gold necklace and gold earrings. Alicia grabbed the set and headed to the bathroom to try it all on. When she came back out, she was a little nervous as to how she looked.

"Well?" Alicia asked turning around so that Kelly could point out any faults.

"Perfect!" Kelly exclaimed as she did the photography rectangle hand form. Alicia did a twirl and a curtsy smiling. She was very happy that she had a friend like Kelly to aid her with a small task as to helping her get ready for a date.

She set aside the outfit downstairs on the couch so that it could be ready for tomorrow. It was getting late and Alicia had to get ready for bed.

"Got a place to stay?" Alicia asked running the hot water in the shower.

"No. You remember Punk right?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah your boyfriend, How is he?" Alicia asked taking a seat on the bed waiting for the water to run a little longer.

"Yeah well were not together anymore." Kelly said with her head down.

"What? What happened?" Alicia patted the spot next beside her so kelly could explain to her. Kelly sighed deeply.

"Caught him kissing AJ." Kelly said rolling her eyes.

"That chick that always skips around town wearing converses everyday?"

"Yes. I confronted Punk about it and he said I was bluffing and threw me out." Kelly said huffing and crossing her arms in anger remembering the whole situation.

"Skank. Don't worry Kel, you can stay with me for as long as you want." Alicia wrapped her arm around her friend with her head on her shoulder. Kelly smiled and hugged back.

"Thanks Lic, it means alot."

"No problem, and if you also want me to," Alicia did punch jabs in the air pretending to fight Aj while Kelly laughed.

"Who knows, I might." Kelly said still laughing. Alicia quit the silly act and toke her shower to get ready for tomorrow. She set her alarm to 10 in the morning so she could get a good breakfast and prepare herself for 2pm. When she got in the bed, she could hardly wait to see Ryan feeling a bit nervous at the same time. "Don't embarrass yourself, don't sweat, don't be nervous." She repeated to herself in her head. She wasn't sure if she was ready but she would have to force herself if she didn't.

_**The next day**_

"OH MY GOD!" Alicia screamed as she woke up to see that it was 1:50pm. The alarm didn't go off like it was suppose to and she had to get ready in 10 minutes. Kelly jumped rolling off the bed with her heart beating like crazy.

"What?!" Kelly screamed.

"I have to get ready now I overslept!" Alicia hopped out of bed still a little dazed as she ran downstairs grabbed her outift off th couch and ran back upstairs to put it on after a quick shower.

"Hey I'm still in here you know!" Kelly said as she saw Alicia undressing.

"I can't talk right now Kel I gotta get a move on!" Alicia said trying to ignore Kelly at the moment. She heard her phone ring on the night stand and hopped over to see Ryan's name glaring in white letters. She answered the phone putting on her other heel.

"Hello?" She answered out of breathe.

"Hey I'll be there soon." Ryan said clearly driving and talking on the phone at the same time.

"Okay I'm almost ready!" She answered back hanging up the phone quickly as she picked up her brush and brushed her hair. She made sure all the important essentials were done like brushing her teeth and putting on makeup. She wanted this date to bed perfect.

When she just finished spraying on one more hint of perfume, she heard her apartment doorbell ring and ran back downstairs. She toke in a deep breath fixing her dress down and opened the door with a relaxed smile. She looked to see him nice in normal street clothes of dress jeans and a simple shirt.

"Wow you look amazing." He eyed her up and down. She really didn't know how to respond so she just smiled it off. She waved goodbye to Kelly as shee grabbed her purse and headed out the door to what she hoped to be an amazing day out.


	4. Moving

_**A/N: I was going to delete this story from lack of ideas but I guess if you guys like it I'll continue it and I promise it'll get better near the end! At first I didn't know how the story would go but now I do and I'll work harder for it! I'm just battled with studying for tests so I'm sorry!**_

_**Moving**_

They finally arrived at the restaraunt Ryan had reserved for their date. Ryan guided Alicia to her seat noticing her trying to hide her blushing red cheeks and smiled. A waiter handed them their menus.

"Can I start you two off with a drink?" The waiter named AJ asked.

"Pepsi." Alicia said.

"Water." Ryan answered as well. AJ wrote down the drinks and walked away to give us more time to see what we wanted.

"Water? Wow you're keeping it original." Alicia joked Ryan just laughed it off as they continued to talk.

The food had already arrived and they dug in quickly feeling super hungry. Alicia felt happy with Ryan. He was very nice, funny and she like the way he kept his figure. He was built and muscular overshadowing her size but she didn't care, she was just happy to have a date that she actually felt comfortable around. She felt her lonely feelings start to disappear. She felt this strong vibe from Ryan that she hasn't felt from anyone before. It was a sincere vibe that you wouldn't think you would feel if you saw him at first. Most would think he's a tough badass that could destroy anyone that crossed his path. But it was totally different and Alicia was glad she got to witness it personally.

_**3 months later**_

Alicia and Ryan held hands walking down the street to the gym they'd like to call home. They played with each other, poking, rubbing, and touching while they giggled like a couple in elementary school. When they got to the gym, they would help each other exercise and helped Ryan's class get in shape as well. Alicia was having so much fun working with Ryan and didn't know what to expect next.

"Hudle!" Ryan screamed making Alicia jump a little.

"Men, this is my girlfriend Alicia and she's going to be helping out with you from now on." Ryan smiled back at her with her returning the smile. "She is now my assistant coach." Ryan said. Alicia looked at him making sure she heard the correct words that came out of his mouth. He knew she was surprised and caught off gaurd by the position she hadn't signed up for but he insisted and nodded his head. She thought for a moment before reaching him into a hug.

"I'd be honored!" Alicia yelped. The men stared at her like she was crazy but she didn't care. She was happy that she would be helping other people get into shape. But to Alicia's knowledge, this wasn't just something he gave to her only because she was his girlfriend, Ryan was moving away to a wrestling training school to become a wrestler. He didn't know how to tell Alicia just yet but he figured giving her his job would keep her busy and safe. He knew he had to tell Alicia soon but he didn't know how to break it to her. He had to think of a good time to tell her the news.

Ryan continued helping the guys stretch and work out practicing what he was going to tell Alicia but he just couldn't concentrate. He didn't want to leave her all alone here in Vegas when he got so attached to her and he didn't know who she would take it. "Tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow for sure." He thought. He had to leave for the wrestling school in about a week so tomorrow would be the perfect time to tell her, even if it killed him inside.

_**At Alicia's apartment**_

Alicia and Kelly had just finished watching a movie when she heard a knock at her apartment door.

"Who is it?" She asked pressing her ear to the door to hear who it was.

"It's Ryan. I need to talk to you." Alicia looked back to kelly who heard Ryan outside the door shrugging. Alicia was a little afraid of what he need to talk about wishing it didn't involve anything bad. She sighed and opened the door to Ryan who looked ashamed.

"Alone." Ryan growled signaling Kelly to leave. Kelly got the hint and got up to go downstairs and outside to soak get a tan. Ryan helped himself and slumped down on Alicia's couch telling her to sit next to him.

"Ryan what's wrong?" Alicia tried not to worry to much. Ryan sighed rubbing his bald head with his hands grabbing the invisible strands of hair.

"Alicia, you know I love you right?" Ryan started.

"Yes?" Alicia hesitated confused. Ryan sighed again.

I don't know how to tell you this but." He stopped for a minute building up the courage to blurt it out.

"But?" Alicia was getting impatient now.

"I'm moving away to go to a wrestling school!" Ryan finally said standing up. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. How could a beautiful relationship with Ryan end all of a sudden? She tried not to cry but it was too late. She felt the burn of her eyes blind her with tears and a sore throat.

"W-What?" She couldn't talk. It was too hard for her. She knew of course you can't stop someone from living her dream but she thought this was the perfect relationship.

"Alicia I'm s sorry, I meant to tell you yesterday but I saw how happy you was I just couldn't do it. I gave you the job because I knew you would take care of my guys for me. I'm leaving in a week." He said feeling bad he upset her. Alicia started to choke up thinking about being lonely again and quickly got heated.

"You know what, It's fine. I never shouldn't have gotten in a relationship anyway because I knew sooner or later I would get hurt!" She screamed at him.

"Alicia please." Ryan pleaded.

"No! Get out! GET OUT!" Alicia pushed Ryan out the door before he could get out a word and slammed the door behind him. She ran up to her room crying on her bed while Ryan kicked her apartment door and stormed off.

"What happened?" Kelly asked. Ryan ignored her and continued stomping his way down the road.


	5. A Plan

_**A plan**_

Ryan stomped his way down the gym wanting to punch the crap out of anyone that bothered him.

"Dammit Alicia." He muttered under his breath. He was so pissed off that Alicia didn't let him talk to her fully without slamming the door in his face. Did she want to break his nose? He slid his Dr Dre beats headphones over his ears to listen to some music to calm him down. He didn't want to talk or see Alicia right now but he still thought about her. He really wanted to be with her and as much as he didn't want to leave her, he had to if he wanted to fufill his dream of being the top wrestler in the business.

Ryan got to the gym relieved to not see Alicia there and began to workout since his class was in the mornings, concentrating on keeping his shape since he'll be leaving next week. He really thought Alicia would be happy for him but he guess not.

Alicia continued to cry when about the sad news that the one guy she really liked would be moving to persue his dream levaing her behind. She punched her bed laying on her stomache crying in pain. She continued feeling more upset than ever when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Go away!" She screamed sobbing slamming her head back down on her pillow. Kelly peaked open the door cheking in on Alicia who didn't want to be bothered but she had to help her. She fully opened the door and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed to comfort Alicia. Kelly rubbed her back gently.

"What happened? Did you guys break up?" Kelly asked. Alicia slowly sat up sniffing and rubbing her burning tear filled eyes looking at her friend.

"Well sort of," Alicia started out taking a deep breath. "He told me he was moving away to become a wrestler and he left me to take over his job at the gym so I told him to leave." Kelly had a confused look on her face. She couldn't understand why Alicia would be so selfish. She couldn't keep him from doing what he wanted to do. Kelly could understand that Alicia wanted someone to love her but she didn't think she would be so desparate about it. Even though the situation was pretty dumb and over exaggerated to her, it wasn't so dumb in Alicia's mind. To Alicia, this was probably the worst feeling she had ever felt. The worst thing to have ever happened to her. She felt as if Ryan ripped her heart out and stomped on it right in front her. She had to push him out before it went into something that would've hurt her even more. Now she wishes she didn't slammed the door in his face.

"What am I going to do Kel? How can I manage his job at the gym next week if it'll remind me of him each time?" Alicia choked. Kelly pondered trying to think of a solution to help Alicia.

"Would it make you feel better if I helped you on the job?" Kelly suggested. "I'm not doing anything now and days so I can be there for you if something happens." Kelly wrapped an arm around her friend to reasure her on the positive side. Kelly saw a little smile on her friends face but it quickly faded.

"I don't know Kel, I don't know if I can do it." Alicia said barely to a whisper.

"Sure you can! and I'll be there with you every morning helping you out with the guys." Kelly embraced Alicia into a big hug.

"But," Kelly stopped.

"But what?"

"But you're going to have to talk it out with Ryan face to face. I think he had more to say but you didn't give him a chance." Kelly finally said hoping Alicia wouldn't throw her out next.

"Do I really have to go back? Can't we just grab some coffee instead?" Alicia asked calmly. Kelly grabbed Alicia's phone without saying a word slapping it into her hand.

"Call." Kelly demanded. She wanted to end this as much as Alicia did. Alicia skimmed through her contacts until it reached Ryan's name. She rolled her eyes and pressed his named waiting for an answer. After 2 minutes, she hung up and shrugged.

"Nothing?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing." Alicia sighed. Kelly sighed with her scratching her head thinking of something to help bring them together. Alicia looked to see a smirk slither across Kelly's face wondering what she was thinking.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Ohh nothing." Kelly slyly said running out of Alicia's room and soon after, her apartment. Alicia looked out the window to see Kellly swerve out of the driveway, speeding off like something happened.

"Oh she's up to something." Alicia rolled her eyes collapsing on the bed again just wanting to get some rest.


	6. Makeup

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating alot. Iv'e been tired and a little busy this week. I'll try to update Sat and Sun and hope to finish sometime next week. Enjoy!**_

_**Makeup**_

"Wanna go to the casino later on?" Kelly asked on her phone. She had called someone special after leaving Alicia's apartment and started her devious plan.

"I guess." Someone murmured on the other line.

"Good, meet me in about half an hour!" She hung up and thought about how she would make this a sure fire plan that wouldn't flop like she hoped it wouldn't.

It was a just a few days until Ryan moved away for training and Alicia still hasn't talked to him since their fight. She was still upset at him but at the same time, wanted to talk to him and hug him all over again. But she didn't want to give into him so quickly. She was letting her pride get the best of her and she hated it but that's just how she was. She didn't want to seem so weak around him since he already did when he would smile with his glowing blue eyes and talk to her with that rough tone and sweet smile.

Kelly had called her earlier to come to go out for fun at the casino. Alicia only agreed because she needed to do something to get her mind off of Ryan for a while. She didn't really feel like dressing up, even for a night at the casino. She just decided to come relaxed in her "lazy" clothes.

"Woah, you look death." Kelly said, observing her outfit choice.

"I like it better." Alicia exclaimed. She crossed her arms already wanting this night out to be over with.

They met up at the most prestigious casino in Las Vegas just for a GNO, or so Alicia thought. They looked around the grand place full of colorful lights and ringing sounds.

"Close your eyes and come with me." Kelly commanded, grabbing Alicia's arm tight and guiding her through the busy concentrated crowd. They walked for what seemed like more minutes than they actually walked.

"Where are we going?" Kelly ignored her and kept walking until they got to where Kelly wanted her to go. Kelly sat her down at a table in the bar across from someone who also had their eyes blindfolded close.

"Open!" Kelly yelled in between them. As Alicia opened her eyes, she was shocked to see who was sitting across from her.

"Kelly!" Alicia screamed at her friend surprised what she had just done. Alicia tried to get up and walk away from Ryan but was abruptly stopped by Kelly followed by a push to sit back down.

"Alicia you're being selfish!," Kelly started out. "Stop holding in a grudge over something so stupid! You like Ryan and he likes you so why don't you just talk?" Kelly asked in anger. "Now you two are going to work this out even if it kills you!" Kelly then stormed off to get a drink at the bar.

Alicia and Ryan stared down at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with each other at all. Alicia was a little scared to talk to him and was upset and Kelly for doing this at the same time. She peeked glances at him a little. Damn he looked good with his relaxed, dark blue jeans, a black polo shirt topped with a bikers jacket and a kangol hat. She looked down at her self sighing under her breath at how much of a slob she looked with her hair in a bun, a low-cut blue tank top, and black sweatpants with a visible mustard stain on the side. She wasn't ready to talk to Ryan just yet since she hasn't rehearsed what she was going to say to him yet so she had to think of something quick. Alicia broke the silence looking at Ryan.

"Ryan, I'm sorry," She stated, feeling her guilt weighing down on her heart and trying not to cry. Ryan still didn't look at her but just huffed. Alicia sat there for a moment thinking of more to say. "I just got surprised and upset that you're leaving soon. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway. I was being selfish and I want you with me and not far away from me." Alicia confessed. Ryan slowly turned his head toward her with his eyebrows cocked in sort of a confused look. Finally he spoke.

"If you were really scared why didn't you tell me instead of trying to break my nose?" He asked.

"Because I'm stupid and Iv'e never done this whole relationship thing before. You told me to late Ryan!" She screamed. "I just wasn't ready for that type of news but I see that it's for the best since you want to train for your dream and I can't stop you." She said softly. Ryan scooted his chair next to her resting his huge hand on her small soft hand.

"I'm sorry too," He said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you early enough. I should have." Alicia could see the guilt in his eyes too along with pain and disappointment. He really didn't want to leave Alicia all by herself but what could he do?

"I understand. I guess I was a little too hard." Alicia pouted.

"A little?" Ryan chuckled. Alicia playfully punched him on the arm laughing.

"Well I do have a short temper." Alicia giggled.

"I can tell." Ryan laughed again. They sat in silence after smiling and laughing until Alicia got to the serious point.

"Will you promise to keep in touch with me?" Alicia asked smiling. Ryan smiled back, lightly kissing her on the forehead.

"Promise." They calmly kissed each other and headed to the casino lobby with Kelly to enjoy the rest of their night.

Ryan waas leaving in 2 days and from then to the end, Alicia and Ryan had gotten closer than they ever thought they would be. They hung out with Kelly every now and then but they had some alone time for the most of their last days. They went to the park, got coffee, and still managed to work some time at the gym. Alicia still dedicated to her assistant job at the gym continued working with Ryan and enjoying every second of it.

"You said you're training to become a wrestler right?" Alicia asked, taking a break from traning with their team.

"Yeah, I'm going to FCW in Florida to train and hopefully move up to bigger things." Ryan explained. Alicia studied the name of the place and her current thoughts.

"You're hoping to make it in the WWE too?" Alicia asked.

"Yes."

"Nice! I actually watch every show any chance I get," Alicia beamed. "Maybe I can see you on there one day."

"I hope." Ryan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek to her jaw making her giggle. She played a scenario in her head of him being in the WWE. She also had many scenario's playing at the same time. Thinking.


	7. Ryan's Last Day

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday! Also be sure to answer my poll please!**_

_**Ryan's last day**_

Today was the last day before Ryan's departure. Why does it seem like when it's your last time spending every moment with the one you care about, the time seems to speed by acting like it dosen't care of how much of a good time you're having.

I sat on the edge of my bed early in the morning, already hearing the loud repeatitive chirps of birds near my window, and the bright sun warming up my room to a perfect temperature. But everything around me didn't even exist right now. I was thinking of my future plans without Ryan. Although they promised to keep in touch with each other, Alicia wanted to be with him face to face everyday, thinking of the plan she was considering over and over again wondering if she really wanted to do this. Her daydreaming was interrupted by her ringtone blaring from her nightstand. She looked to see Kelly's name appear on the screen and answered.

"Are you up?" Kelly asked. I loved Kelly to death but sometimes she asks some very stupid questions.

"No, this is my robot twin sister." Alicia said sarcastically.

"Geez, I'm sorry but I know your bummed out Ryan is leaving but," She hesitated. "You don't mind me moving out to be with Punk again do you?" Kelly asked like a child afraid what thier mom would say when they broke something with guilt. Alicia looked at her phone confused to know if she heard her correctly.

"Uhmm, but he cheated on you with AJ." Alicia reminded her.

"I know. I know, but me and punk have been talking and I forgave him. I know I'll probably regret it later but you don't mind do you?" Alicia paused for a minute. She replayed Ryan's words over and over again,

_'WWE._

_Training_

_Wrestler_

_FCW.' _

"Lic?" Kelly repeated. Alicia smiled a little and answered with a reassuring 'No'. She didn't mind her moving out because she had a possible idea.

"Kelly, meet me at the gym soon." Without hearing a response, Alicia hung up and got dressed for the last time she would see Ryan at the gym.

_**Gym**_

Alicia and Kelly got to the gym almost a minute apart. When they entered in, the looked to see a 'Going away' party for Ryan by the gym's staff and his team. Ryan looked at the entrance to see Alicia dressed up for him. She looked so beautiful, it almost made Ryan have second thoughts about leaving. He ran to her and hugged her followed by a passionate kiss. Kelly mockingly pointed her finger in her mouth making gagging noises. Ryan held her for the longest time, not wanting to let her go. It was one thing to leave his friends and family behind, but he mostly cared about Alicia the most.

They had a great party. Dancing, eating and drinking(healthy food of course), and just having a great time. But all of it came to an end sadly when Ryan had to board his plan by 3pm. Everyone said their goodbyes, hugging and wishing him the best. Even his teammates seemed to show tears of sadness for a group of 'tough' guys.

"I want to thank everyone for such a great time and job here it was the best time I had here," he stated. "I hope one day my boys will take what they learned from me and continue to keep up the good work whatever they decide to do." They then did some oath of some sort and shoke hands with Ryan like most men do. Ryan then hugged Kelly and looked towards me.

"Wanna come to the airport with me baby?" He asked. I tried to hold back the tears from welling up in my eyes.

"Sure" I said with a shsaky voice. He said one last goodbye to everyone in the gym and headed out to leave for the airport.

The ride to the airport was silent with Kelly in the back and me in the passenger seat with Ryan driving Kelly's convertable. Ryan's flight was leaving soon and Alicia still had some things on her mind to even notice it. Ryan got his suitcases and bags out and we followed him to the lobby of the airport where he was about to leave.

"I got you something." He said. He pulled out a heart locket and a key to the gym for memberships and coaches only. Alicia smiled at the gift feeling a little guilty she didn't get him anything but she did have something in mind for later.

"Thank you Ryan, I love it so much." Alicia said calmly.

"You know what else I love?" Ryan asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"You." He said softly, grabbing her in her arms.

_And you were strong and I was not..._

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know_

"I love you too Ryan." She said smiling with her normal cheeky attitude.

"Promise to stay in touch?" He asked with his eyebrow cocked.

"Promised." She said confindently hugging him one last time. For once, she sa his tough guy attitude fade away once he saw him look back one more time and his beautiful girlfriend and left. Alicia sighed heavily and sat downwith Kelly who hugged her for comfort.

"Don't be sad Alicia, like I said, even though me and punk are back together, I'll still help you with Ryan's class." Kelly said.

"Thanks Kel, we'll have to start tomorrow. Tell punk to be ready!" Alicia laughed. Kelly smiled.

"I will," Kelly said. They both watched as the plane tok off from the runway feeling a little down now that he's gone to Florida. They woke themselves up from staring out the window.

"Cmon, let go get some ice cream!" Kelly jumped.

"Sure!" Alicia also jumped.

When the got to the ice cream parlor Kelly was concerned of what Alicia was going to do besides coach a bunch of sweaty guys.

"So what are you planning to do now that Ryan is gone besides sweaty, stinky gym work?" Kelly asked with her mouth full of banana spilt. Once again the words,

_'WWE_

_Training_

_Wrestler_

_FCW.' _ Repeated over again in her head.


	8. Alicia's Plan

_**Alicia's Plan**_

It was the day before Alicia had to tak over Ryan's position at the gym after he left for Florida to start training. She had just gotten back from a day out with Kelly and wanted to re-think over the same stuff that has been replaying in her head for the past couple of days. She plopped down on the couch after fixing her favorite pizza. She had her laptop already open on the coffee table searching up some information on wrestling. She searched all about wrestling techniques, gimmicks, and tips. She mostly liked what she found and was amused by the different videos of matches and promos that she looked up. Taking tiny bites of her pizza, she was glued to the computer screen studying, learning. She haden't made up her mind. Not yet. There were still some things she wanted to look over and think about it overnight.

'I'm moving away to go to a wrestling school!' The same quote from what Ryan had said repeated in her head. This was all she thought about. The wrestling, the training, and even a bigger surpise in mind if she was determined to do it.

It was already getting late and she knew she had to coach for the guys tomorrow so she toke a shower, got dressed, and was ready for bed. She stared up at the ceiling with her hands behind her back and the cool breeze of the ceiling fan above whistling on her skin. She really wasn't tired. She was too distracted to be tired right now.

She had to get ready to start coaching. It was a little early in the morning but she was ready either way. She toke a shower, got dressed with her shiny silver locket Ryan gave her before he left already around her neck, and headed downstairs for breakfast. She grabbed a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and some coffee to get her energy up. As she was eating her phone rang a few inches beside her.

"Hello?" She mumbled with her mouth full of cereal.

"Hey, are you at work yet?" Ryan's voice surprised her waking her up instanly more than the small breakfast portion.

"I'm about to head out soon. Have you got to the training center yet?"

"No, I'll be there tomorrow. I'm still on the plane." He sighed. Alicia could tell he was getting impatient trying to manage her giggling from escaping her lips.

"Well I better get to work now since it's not far away from here!" She couldn't help but laugh hoping it helped him lift his spirits up a little. Ryan laughed a little but he still wanted to get there soon as possible and the fact it only brought memories of his job at the gym.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized. He chuckled.

"It's fine, you better get your butt to work." He said in a musky tone.

"You got it boss! I'll talk to you later." She flirted. They said their 'see you later's' and Alicia got ready for her first day at the job. She didn't want to ask Ryan about training for wrestling, or anything related to wrestling since she wanted to keep it a secret. If she managed totry without any faults, she could possibly do it. Alicia thought about it as she waited for Kelly to pick her up for work.

Alicia had her work outfit on in her own fashion the way she liked it. If she was going to work, she had to do it looking great. At least for herself. She really didn't know where to start. Even though she's been to the gym everyday for almost her whole life, she didn't know the full potential for being a coach to other people.

"Okay guys!" She screamed. The boys hudled to her like she had some free deal on video games or something. She bit on her index finger, pondering.

"Uhhh...do 15 push ups!" She blew her whistle and they all obeyed her. She smiled at her small achievement know this could possibly go easier than she thought. She wanted to tell Kelly how awesome this was but she was too busy flirting with shirtless guys even though she got back with Punk. Okay?

Alicia continued practicing her coaching when some guy in a suit who obviously didn't come here to work out, came in looking around the place like he was the inspector. Curious as Alicia is, she went over to see what was the problem.

"Is there something you need help with?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm here because I'm wanting to offer a chance to train with some other soon-to-be big wrestlers who's out for a chance at taking their passion the next level." He smacked a pamphlet down in Alicia's hand. Skimming through it she found exactly the right type of answers she wanted and needed. It wasn't a training facility in Florida but in New York. I guess the one Ryan went to was better but she wasn't planning on going to the one in Florida, this was a perfect place for her.

'Want your dreams to come true? Want to put your passion to the test? Sign up for the NYW today!' The pamphlet read in bold red letters. She beamed at the phrase and smiled jumping up and down.

"Hold on for just a second." Alicia ran over to Kelly shoving the guy out of her way.

"Lic what the-?" Alicia shut her up by shoving the pamphlet in her face. Kelly read through it, stopping suddenly and looked at her with her eyebrow cocked.

"What's this about?" Kelly asked.

"It's a wrestling training facility in New york!" Alicia said still beaming.

"So?" Kelly said still very confused with what Alicia was trying to say. Alicia sighed.

"So, I'm going there!" Alicia shoke Kelly's shoulders in excitement. Kelly gasped at Alicia's decision wondering if Alicia was sick from the hot sweaty atmosphere.

"Why do you want to go to a wrestling training facility?" Kelly asked. Alicia was waiting to say this for a few days and proudly said. 'I'm going to be a wreslter.'


	9. Alicia's Journey

_**Alicia's Journey**_

_**A/N: Continuation tomorrow or Sunday.**_

Alicia had it all figured out by now what she wanted to do. She was without a doubt, going to become a wrestler.

Before she left the gym yesterday, she told the guy who visited that she would let him know if she was interested. Writing down the number from the pamphlet, she made up her mind she was in fact interested. She had a super special surprise if she made it far without any set-backs which she hopped wouldn't happen. Even though Kelly thought she was joking and being utterly ridiculous for making a drastic desicion but she had an idea in mind Kelly wouldn't understand. Alicia knew she had to start training right away which was going to be difficult but if she continued to work hard and never give up, she could accomplish anything.

Alicia had to return back to the gym for day 2 of her job. She did her daily routine consisting of a morning shower, searching through her closet full of endless possiblities of an outfit, eating her favorite cereal, and coffee. Same time, same place with the same guys. Kelly was on time to take her to work again. The ride to the gym was a little awkward seeing as how Kelly didn't really know what to say to Alicia after she told her about her 'weird' career choice. Alicia broke the silence.

"What's gotten into you?" Alicia asked. Kelly pulled over to the side of the road and looked to her friend sighing. She pouted.

"Do you really want to do this?" She huffed.

"Do what?" Alicia asked. She knew what Kelly was talking about but she wanted to see what she would say. Kelly crossed her arms at Alicia's abset-minded question.

"Why the hell you want to be a wrestler? Do you even know what you're saying sometimes?" She urged. Alicia got a little upset at her friend's choice words. She thought friends were suppose to support you no matter what choice you make but not in Kelly's case. Alicia didn't really want to tell Kelly her plan because she wanted to surprise everyone, make a big impact and knowing the consequences but it didn't phase her. She was on a mission.

"Because I want to!" Alicia stated getting very annoyed and wishing Kelly would just take her to the gym. Kelly rolled her eyes. She wasn't done just yet.

"Alicia, is this because of Ryan? If it is then you're being dumb! The guy is gone! I'm sorry to say this but you need to move on! You could get really hurt wrestling." Kelly confused, spilling all what she had on her mind smack Alicia in the face like a ton of bricks. She couldn't believe Kelly would say that! After all she's been through, everything, Alicia was there to be the 'comforter' of the friendship. Even when Kelly was hardly around!

"Oh, so you're telling ME to move on when you get back together with a guy that cheated on AJ!?" Alicia screamed. Kelly gasped and slapped Alicia hard in the face. She felt the painful sting starting to set into her skin. Alicia tried to hold back tears as she got out Kelly's convertable, slamming the door.

"I'll show you! I'll show you off bad! When you see in what Iv'e accomplished, I hope you cry your skank tears at my success!" Kelly didn't say another word as she stepped on the gas speeding off like she was driving away from the police. Alicia stormed off walking the rest of the way to the gym.

It's too hard to believe. The only great friend she had turned on her for being so over protected. But Alicia had to shake it off, she was on a mission and nothing, not even a lost friend could stop her. Alicia changed into her coaching uniform and got straight to starting today's plan for the boys'. "A mile run should do the trick." she thought. Once the boys got started running, Alicia's phone rang in her pocket. She hoped and kinda hoped at the same to for it to be Kelly. It was Ryan instead. He was starting to call daily now which made Alicia very happy.

"What's up?" Alicia asked happily.

"I'm at the school now," Ryan said, "Were about to start soon. Just wanted to know how everything's going at the gym."

"Plans are good, boys in good shape, you think I'm doing good?" She laughed with him laughing along with her.

"I guess. I'll talk to you soon, I gotta lecture over her coming on." Ryan said sighing. They said bye and Alicia got back to thinking. She sat on the edge of a brick wall behind her, taking out the slip of paper with the training center's number on it. She typed the numbers in her phone taking a look at the green phone call symbol. This one call could change her whole life. She thought once...twice...she called.

"Hello?" The man's voice reminded her of the same guy that was here yesterday.

"Hi, It's Alicia, from the gym. Need a new woman wrestler?" She asked.

"Always in need of some talented women!" The guy on the other end said.

"When can I leave?" Alicia asked anticipated.

"Friday. Just book a plan to New York, come down here for an interveiw!" He said.

"Awesome! You'll be sure to see me there!" Alicia beemed.

"Excellent. I'll see you Friday." The guy stated hanging up. Alicia jumped for joy, dancing around like she had gotten what she wanted for Christmas. All the guys were staring at her chuckling with confused looks on their faces. Alicia blushed in embarrassemnt.

"What? Just for that, go another lap!" She ordered. They all groaned and began to run like she said. Now someone else will have to take her position. Wow, only 2 days of working at the gym and she has to quit. But it'll be all worth it.


	10. No help

No Help

_**A/N: I know this chp. is pointless but it's a countinuation from the last one, it'll get better I promise!**_

Alicia was well and ready to take her journey to the next step. Tomorrow was Thursday and she had to hang up her coaching gear at the gym to pack up for Friday. Shame she had to leave so soon when it was about to get good. She would be all alone, as she was in the beginning but but stronger to just go for it since her lover was more than 5 states away from her and the only friend she had trashed and downgraded her. She didn't care anymore. All she cared for was getting where she wanted.

Alicia got home on bus travel from her second to last day at her job. Tonight she had to plan and prepare. Once she got home, she sorted out what she wanted to take with her. She looked through her closet and drawers looking at her dresses, t-shirts, pants, and shoes. She wanted them all to be with her. She can't live without her clothes and crazy accessories. Of course she would be taking her precious dog with her and some items to make her feel at home. She grabbed an arm full of items and stuffed them in her suitcases and tote bags. All were a little too big to fit for just a few bags.

"Ugh." She sighed. She needed to go out and get some more cases and bags.

She toke another bus to the mall to go to Sears for some more luggage.

"Need some help ma'am?" The assistant asked named Wade. He had a smooth, british accent that made her swoon. Not to mention incredibily hot in her opinion.

"Uhmm yes can you find me some luggage that'll fit, like a lot of stuff?" She asked, twisting her fingers around nervously. The british assistant smiled and nodded, directing her to follow him. She followed behind him thinking he was so cute but she was dedicated to Ryan. 'Why!?' She screamed in her head. How often do you see two cute guys approach you and have the greatest smile? He directed her to the area where the luggage was and showed her the different types, sizes, and price deals for each one.

"Aything else you need help with?" He smiled. There was nothing else she needed but she wish she did just to hear his voice. She pondered a littleand figured she needed some dvd's and a portable dvd player for the trip.

"Got any good action movies and a portable player?" She smiled bitting her tounge trying not to sound flirty. He nodded again and walked with her.

"I have a good reccomendation for you miss." He smiled. He went over to the shelf to place a copy of the movie 'Dead Man Down' in her hand plus a player. She looked over the movie and it sounded good by the description.

"Sounds good, why did you choose this?" She asked. All he did was wink at her and told her she'll see when she see's it. She was a little confused at first but shrugged it off and decided to buy it. After paying, the assistant was still next to her, talking and asking if she still needed help.

"Hey, got anything planned for later love?" He asked looking down at her. She closed her eyes a moment wishing she didn't have to say no.

"Sorry but I gotta pack later on. I'm leaving for a training school Friday." She said.

"Training huh? For what if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm going to train for wrestling!" She jumped in excitement. The assistant's eyes grew wide in shock and started to chuckle before bursting out in laughter.

"Are you serious? A wrestler?" He mocked. Alicia was confused and hurt by the assistant's tease and started to get angry.

"Yeah so what?" She asked with her fists clenched.

"So wrestling is dumb. If you're going to choose something useful, why don't you choose to be my little maid, eh love?" He laughed. She had enough of the rude assistant's torment and forcefull kicked him in the groin. He groaned out in pain, limping down the the ground grapping his parts. She stormed off in disbelief while everybody else went to check what happened. She just wanted to go home.

When she got back to her apartment, she was happy she found what she needed to pack and everything went well but she wondered why everyone was being so mean to her. Was it because she had a dream? Is it because she was a weak, lonley girl? All these questions bothered her to a tired state which she toke to rest on the couch with tears welding up in her eyes. Her path may not have met up to everyone else's standards but it was up to her and she wanted to make it happen. Today was a tiring day and all she wanted to do was sleep.


	11. The Next Step

_**A/N: Hey I'm back! Sorry for the over a month delay. Backtracked with school, hospitalized, personal stuff, writers block, ect. But now I can get back on track! This story is almost over and sorry it was pretty crappy but they'll be more (and better developed) stories than this and I appreciate all the good reviews. Still make sure you vote on my homepage on which stories I should make sequals for. (sorry if I slack!) Let's get to it!**_

_**The Next Step**_

Alicia had to get her act together. She was leaving soon to start her training in New York to become a female wrestler. She's been studying indy wrestling from around the states on her spair time, watching and learning the names of different moves, learning how to sell a good promo, and different gimmicks. She became interested very quickly.

She rose awake like a vombie from a tomb. She was pretty tired and her cheeks felt glued from the dried up tears she cried last night. She checked her home screen on her phone, which was still on along with the tuned-down tv in front of her. It was after 10:30 in the morning and she was way late for her gym class.

"Ughh!" She groaned and sprang up from the couch, running to the bathroom to cleanup quickly and threw on her uniform. She ran downstairs to grab her phone and slipped on some toms. She decided to run to the gym instead of trying to call a cab which would take too much time. While she was running, she heard a loud horn honk at her from behind and noticed it was Kelly who pulled up beside her.

"Need a ride?" She gloated as she slowed down a bit to catch up with Alicia's pace. Alicia glared at her ex-bestfriend as she laughed with her head cocked back and drove away. Alicia just rolled her eyes and kept running feeling worn out.

After a couple miles of running, she got there with all the guys standing around with their arms crossed when she walked in clearly out of breath.

"Sorry..." She managed to huff out. "I'm...late." She sat down on the nearest bench breathing as hard as she can.

"Do...whatever you guys...want today." She panted. The guys raised their eyebrows at her but shrugged it off and everyone went their sepparate ways. Alicia grabbed a bottle of water next beside her, which wasn't hers' and drank the whole bottle. Once she regained her breath, she checked her phone to see she had 5 missed calls and 3 messages from Ryan. "Oops." She thought. Ryan was probably worried about why she hasn't picked up. She speed dialed Ryan back hoping he wasn't mad at her.

"What happened to you?" He asked when he picked up on the other line. "Hello to you to." She responded back in her head.

"I overslept." She said ashamed. Ryan just breathed heavily into the speaker, annoying Alicia's ears. She broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Ive just..been in a slump lately."

"Why?" He asked blankly. She couldn't tell him why at all and had to think of a good lie.

"Kelly and I aren't friends anymore." She confessed.

"Why what happened?" Alicia fiddled with her nails thinking of more ways to quickly just drop the whole conversation and let them go on about their ways.

"She's just been acting ugly to me." She lied. Ryan kept breathing than finally spoke.

"I'm sorry babe." Alicia smiled at the comforting words and started to regain her giggly spirit back. Ryan could tell she was already starting to feel better.

"It's fine. Back to work?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll call you later." Alicia gave an 'ok' and hung up.

If Alicia had to pick a time to tell the boys about her departure, it would be now. She blew her whistle signaling the boys to gather up so she could speak up.

"Guys, bad news," She toke a deep breath before she spoke again. "Not only has Ryan left but now I'm leaving tomorrow." All the guys threw down their towels and sighed in unison. Alicia knew they were getting tired of getting a new coach almost every 2 weeks and they just wanted someone who could do the job and stay with them. They all shrugged and approved with a group hug. Alicia felt warmed by the warming hug and was already excited to start her next step.

_**A/N: Pointless ch. I know :( like I said it's been a while and I need to get back on track. I try to linger the ch. a bit and for them to make sense. Stay with me!**_


	12. The Journey Ahead

_**The Journey Ahead**_

It was finally Alicia's time to move to new York to start her new career. She had already rented an apartment close to the training center with the money she was payed from her job at the gym. She was packing all of her stuff out of her current apartment and was very satisfied and excited to see how her life would turn out from here on out. She had to make some drastic choices like giving up her dog up for adoption because the apartment she was going to live in didn't alow pets. She was very upset by this choice but she new she would get better things in the future so she wasn't that much affected by it, even though that was her closest friend.

She was all set to go and ready to leave this foresaken place. She called a cab to take her to the airport and was waiting unpatiently for it to arrive so she can get on her flight. While she was waiting on the sidewalk, her cell rang and to her knowledge, it was Ryan.

"Hey!" She said in her fangirl voice.

"Hey, what are you so happy about?" He asked in concern.

"Noothhhingg!" She stretched out, making it obvious she was up to something he didn't know about. He stayed silent for a moment before speaking up again.

"Ok, well everyone here is praising me for my work, they said I could possibly get called up to the roster sooner than I think!" First time he sounded excited and not act like a hard-body tough guy. He continued, "I know most people are suppose to go through another developmental called NXT, but they want me to skip and move up to the main roster soon! Isn't that awesome?" He asked. Alicia just agreed and nodded as the cab pulled up in front of her.

"That's great babe, but I gotta go now! I'll talk to you later." She didn't wait to hear him say good bye as she hopped in the backseat of the cab. On the other end, Ryan was confused as to why she hung up so quickly but he had to go get ready for his match up next.

Alicia arrived to the airport on scheduele before it was departure time

"10 minutes till' flight 180 for New York departs." The person on the PA announced. Alicia sat with a Kit Kat bar beside a girl with blonde hair and brigght red lipstick. She looked up from her ipad to smile at Alicia.

"Hi." She spoke first. Alicia returned the hello back.

"I'm Alicia," she extended out her hand,"What's yours?"

"I'm Natalya, but you can call me Nattie!" She said in a merrily tone. Alicia smiled.

"Nice to meet you Nattie! Where are you headed to?"

"New York." Alicia's jaw dropped.

"Me too! I'm going to a training school." She said.

"That's cool, for what if you don't mind me asking." Nattie turned to face Alicia now.

"To be a wrestler." Alicia said prodly although she was afraid inside that Nattie might judge her like everyone else has been doing for the past week. Instead Nattie smiled a bright smile unfazed by her answer.

"That's awesome! It's nice to know their are women who want to show that it's not completely a man's sport." Alicia breathed in relief. Finally someone made sense and wasn't a total douche about her decision.

"Exactly!" Alicia jumped. "Also my boyfriend is a wrestler and I want to surprise him."

"That's so sweet!" Nattie hugged Alicia.

After they had talked for another few minutes, the door to the plane opened up signaling them to get aboard.

"Wanna sit with me?" Alicia asked grabbing her luggage.

"Sure!" Nattie exlaimed. Alicia waited for Nattie to grab her bags and rushed her to the door.


	13. Bad Connection

_**Bad Connection**_

Alicia and Nattie was sitting next to each other on the plane trip to New York and Alicia couldn't be more excited to start her new life.

On the plane, Alicia and Nattie chatted about their lives both past and present and about their interests. Maybe she was getting a bit too personal like the same mistake she made with getting too personal with Kel, but Nattie seemed like a nicer person than her. She had a gorgeous smile, very pretty Alicia was almost jealous and she was very nice, no gimmick. I was fiddling on my phone when she asked me a question I knew she was going to sooner or later.

"So, not to be rude but why do you want to be a wrestler? Besides seeing your boyfriend?" I was kind of ashamed to answer with only just because I want to be with Ryan so I lied with the statement she made at the airport.

"To show that women can be equally better than men. You know, to prove a point! Plus, it looks fun." I answered with a sincere smile. I mean, I technically didn't lie. It was true about It being fun and making a point to the guys is a valid argument, but I couldn't say that I wanted to be with Ryan because it would make me sound desperate.

"So where are you headed to?" I asked the same question.

"I got a job at a fashion designer boutique. It's a really beautiful place to express you designs and ideas and when I pitched in some, they loved it!" Nattie said in excitment.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" We both fangirled like little school girls.

"Hey, maybe you could make some outifts for me one day! Wrestling attire a challenge?"

"Shouldn't be." We both laughed. After the giggle-fest, Nattie spoke up in a serious tone.

"I'm proud of you Alicia. You're one of those tough girls that won't take no for an answer and if you want to do something, you do it. That's dedication and courage." Nattie said patting me on the shoulder. I smiled and nodded, hugging here and saying my thanks. Nattie was such a sweet person and very considerate. Unlike Kelly, Nattie had a heart, I could see it clearly. She's one of those girls that no one would ever talk bad about. Not only was she supportive of me, she seemed to be supportive of anyone that came her way. I'd say I would call her, my best friend.

Throughout the long plane ride, we acted just like best friends. We listened to the same music we liked, shared our Twitters and photos taken of the sky from the plane window, and toke silly pictures ourselves. I offered her a turn on Temple Run on my phone to keep from getting bored all in a short time. When I was just about to reach my highscore over Nattie, I was interrupted by a call from Ryan. I told Nattie to hold on while I answered.

"Hi Ryan! Happy 4th of July!" I beamed even though he coulden't see me. "Guess wh-," I was about to continue when Ryan cut me off.

"Alicia, what the hell?" Ryan sounded very upset and Alicia didn't know why. What could she have possibly done to piss him off?

"What?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"One of my old guys called from the gym saying you quit and you didn't give a reason, what happened?" Uh oh. Alicia was in trouble now. Not only was she trying to come up with a lie as fast as she could, it had to make sense for Ryan not to get anymore upset. An angry Ryan was something she didn't want to come out. Nattie could see her eyes grow huge and her arms and hands shake. Nattie mouthed to Alicia 'Are you ok?' Alicia ignored her while concentrating on a good lie.

"I couldn't do it." Alicia finally confessed.

"What?" Ryan asked confused.

"I missed you..and I had a breakdown. So I quit." 'That was horrible!' Alicia told herself. She thought she sounded obsessive and weird! There was a moment of silence before Ryan spoke up.

"Oh Alicia," He breathed out. "You seemed to be doing fine. Alicia you can't be so attached to me. Don't get me wrong, I miss you too but what do you want me to do?" Ryan explained. Alicia tried to swallow the lump in her throat that was choking her. Nattie was still concerned for her wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know." Alicia managed to say.

"Alicia, you were responsible for the job and I put you there so you wouldn't be upset, but I didn't know it would be this bad," Ryan breathed heavily again. "I think it's best we...break up. I don't want to hurt you Alicia. I'm sorry." Alicia tried to hold back tears as she pressed the 'end call' on her phone and burried her face in her hands. Nattie craddled Alicia in her arms with the little space that was between them.

"What happened?" Nattie asked. Alicia forced out, 'My boyfriend broke up with me.' as she brokedown for real. Nattie rubbed her back and stayed silent as she tried her best to comfort Alicia.


	14. Finding Peace

_**Hope you guys enjoyed Money In The Bank cuz I sure ask heck did :)**_

_**Finding Peace**_

_**Ryan's POV**_

Ryan slammed his phone beside him and slouched on the bench in the looker room, holding his head against his locked and sighed deeply. He had no other choice but to tell Alicia goodbye and it was killing him deeply on the inside. His tough guy attitude was shot through, burstinng out all his emotions in what felt like a confined space. He wanted to cry but continued to breathe harder than he had normally. He shut his eyes tight for a few minutes to regain his train of thought but he just couldn't get the thought of Alicia crying out of his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard laughter and talking comming towards the locker room. He looked to see David Otunga and Justin Gabriel coming back from their tag team match with towels slung over their shoulder looking at Ryan being the only one in the room.

"What are you doing here dude?" David asked. Ryan really didn't want to explain theirselves to them considering he didn't want to look like a wimp that he was trying to hold back his soft side to loosing a great girl.

"Nothing." Was all Ryan breathed out. David and Justin looked at each other with confused looks on their faces but decided to drop the subject since they felt Ryan wasn't in the mood to talk. They continued on grabbing their clothes from their lockers and having a break. It was dead silent until the manager came in to tell Ryan he had a mtach coming up after the diva's match. Ryan huffed out lacing on his ring shoes and headed out slamming the door behind him. David and Justin stared at each other shrugging their shoulders whispering amungst themselves.

"What was that all about?" Justin asked.

"Don't know." David whispered. He looked at the bench where Ryan was sitting and saw he left his phone there. David nudgged Justin to go and look through Ryan's phone. At first Justin rejected but his and David's curiousity got the best of them and he grabbed Ryan's phone.

He looked through texts, photos, and any apps that could give off any info. While he was doing so, David was on watch-out to see if Ryan would come back anytime soon. Justin looked through his facebook and last, his twitter.

"Bingo!" He whispered. David rushed over sitting next to him to check out what he found. He read a tweet that said, 'I don't care how tough you are, when you loose something/someone, it'll take all you're strentgh away.'

"Someone?" They mouthed. Justin continued looking through his phone and went to his calls to find recent calls from a contact name 'Alicia'. They read their texts and couldn't help but smile but it faded once they put two and two together. Ryan was heart broken.

_**Alicia's POV**_

It wasn't long before Alicia and Nattie arrived in the beautiful New York state. Alicia was overwhelmed at it's sight but was too upset to enjoy it all like Nattie was doing. Nattie patted her shoulder.

"Hey cheer up! Were in the gorgeous New York City! The city that never sleeps, isn't this place beautiful?" Nattie asked.

"Yeah it's perfect." Alicia smiled a little. Nattie's smile disappeared when she saw her friend's face and hugged her.

"Hey I got an idea, how about you stay with me in my apartment?" Nattie asked hoping that will make her a little happy.

"What about the apartment I bought?" Alicia had a good point.

"Well I don't want you to be lonely, you can cancel right? C'mon it'll be fun!" That did sound fun to Alicia. She decided to cancel her rented apartment and room with Nattie until she makes enough money to be on her own and feel comfortable with it. Besides, she trusted Nattie way more than Kelly. She seemed like she could get Alicia back up on her feet way quicker too.

"I got a great idea. How 'bout we go to Macy's and blow a little money for the time being. When do you start your training?" Alicia asked walking down the street with her to haila cab.

"2 days from today." Alicia said.

"Then we plenty of time to have fun! You need it." Nattie hugged onto Alicia tight and Alicia returned it. SHe felt all bubbly inside knowing she had a friend with her instead of being all alone where she was start to regret being here. But at the same time not much because she never came to New York and this was a once in a life time experience. So whhy not live it up?


	15. Back to Square One

_**A/N: Sorry for the spelling errors in the last chp, I wrote that somewhere near 5-6 a.m. **_

_**Back to square one**_

_**Alicia's POV**_

Taking Nattie's advice, she was having the time of her life shopping and exploring the most beautiful city on earth. After testing perfumes and trying on various dresses, testing Nattie's fashion expertise on what would best suit her at Macy', They rode around Time Square and explored shops and eating delicious foods. Alicia was too much in awe struck at the scenery forgetting all about what happened between her and Ryan and she was glad Nattie was there to clear her head from it.

After a tiring afternoon, Nattie and Alicia checked into the hotel Nattie suggested Alicia would stay at with her. They dropped their bags on the floor exhausted and Alicia really needed her sleep for her training in 2 days. Nattie toke her leftovers from her dinner to warm up while Alicia sat on the bed flipping through the channels on tv. She looked to see a wrestling show on and she toke this as her chance to gather up on some studying on moves and tricks. She stopped to hear another match was about to start. She listened and watched as the ring announcer announced the first opponent named Alex. Nattie came back from re-heating her left overs sitting beside Alicia on the edge of the bed.

"Is this the wwe?" Nattie asked with her mouth full of lasagna.

"Yep." I answered quickly so I can tune her out and pay attention.

"And his opponent, from las vegas...Ryback!" The announcer said. Both me and Nattie's jaw's dropped almost to the floor as we watched Ryan walk his way down the ring. I tighten my grip on the remote when Nattie grabbed my arm and looked at me.

"Alicia." she said softly. I sighed and turned the tv off. I wish I could've watched the rest of the show, but seeing Ryan again made me distressed again. I escape from Nattie's grip and walk to the shower to clean myself up and get ready for bed.

"Alicia, you alright?" Nattie asked through the closed door. I ignore her turning on the moderate temperature water and got in the shower to let the hot steam wash away the vision of ryan from my head.

_**Ryan's POV**_

Ryan finished up his match with Alex with a victory win and headed to the locker room to dress up and head out to his hotel room. While Ryan was rumaging through his looker, he felt eyes burn through his skin. He closed the locker door to find half the guys staring at him.

"What?" Ryan asked annoyed. All the guys turned back around to return with what they was doing. Ryan rolled his eyes and put on his clothes and looked at his phone. No calls or messages. He was interrupted when David and Justin hovered over him concerned.

"Now what do you guys want?" Ryan asked. They both stood quiet until David spoke up.

"We need to have a private talk." David said. Ryan was confused and a little worried but if it'll get these two off his back then whatever. They motioned Ryan into the hall to another room where no one would find them.

"What's the problem?" Ryan sighed.

"Well..we've been concerned about you and I know it's none of our business but dude, please tell us." Justin asked.

"And why should I?" Ryand asked over standing them showing a little intimidation in the closed space.

"Because were gunna be on the same team soon and I think it'll be best if we get to get more aquainted with each other so there's no heat." David spoke up.

"No," Ryan said "Now get out of my way. You've wasted enough of my time." Rayn shoved through them, making toward the door. Justin and David was afraid what they were gunna say next but had no other choice.

"Were sorry about your girlfriend. We wanna help!" They both said. Slowly Ryan turned towards them a little angry.

"What did you say?" He crept towards them.

"We looked at your phone, I know we shouldn't have but we've seen you had girl problems and we wanna help that's all."Justin said with his hands up. Ryan charged towards them with hands around both their throats lifting them up in the air.

"YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY PHONE?"Ryan spat in their faces. "Why don't you guys mind your own damn business and stay out of my personal life!" Ryan screamed before throwing them on the ground and storming out before they had a chance to get back up


End file.
